Subject matter described herein relates generally to graphics processing.
The term “walker” refers to a collection of related work items in graphics processing applications. Some graphics processing systems execute a single walker of parallel thread activity per compute command stream, then wait for that activity to complete before issuing another compute command of work. This technique can result in serialization of work in the graphics processing system, which limits scalability of workflow for large graphics processing systems.
Accordingly, techniques to support multiple walkers in a single compute command stream may find utility, e.g., in graphics processing applications.